Babysitter Not A Smart idea
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: Alfred/America was put in charge of the micronations. He had hope they would be out of his hair soon to return to his home. What's this a storm coming in, they have to stay...well that puts some strain on his plan.
1. Chapter 1

"Iggy! I'm busy myself!" Alfred whines as he sips from his Coca-Cola bottle. His bomber jacket was covering his shoulders as he spins in his office chair in his small apartment in New York City. "I have so much work and elections coming up, plus I was so hoping to visit Tony about my new plans on the super-robot!"

"Bloody git," Arthur rubs the bridge of his nose as Peter snoops in the guest room for toys. Paulette was fuming in a corner as the four micronations were fighting over who is going to play on the Xbox One. "All of the other nations are busier than you right now, and I don't have time for their stupid meeting."

"Hey! Our meetings are not stupid, you bloody jerk!" Peter tosses a book at Arthur's head.

"Good luck!" Arthur hisses as he storms out and slams the door.

"Well, just my luck..." Alfred sighs before turning to the micronations in his apartment.

"Now will you recognize me?" Peter grins up at Alfred.

"No, I will not," Alfred glance at all of them. "I have three rules, don't complain!"

They all freeze when they notice Alfred's glare. They stare at him scared.

"One, I am going into my room and locking the door, do not bother me. Two, do not, I repeat, do not answer my phone or door."

"Three?" Erland asks as he types on his computer.

"Clean up after yourself," Alfred states as he closes his bedroom door.

"This isn't fair, the meeting was supposed to be near London," Paulette whines as she pulls out a drawing pad.

"Don't worry! We can found some games America has hidden in here somewhere," Peter puffs his chest up. "I wonder why Morro wasn't able to come to this meeting."

"Look, I found Risk," Leoploid pulls out the boardgame. "This is not art as I hope."

"But it's going to be a fun game for all us," Peter laughs as he begins to open the box.

 **~~~~~~~~~~Couple hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Done," Alfred rubs the bridge of his nose as his glasses fall to his lap. Pausing to feel the vibrations of his cell phone, his eyes widen. "Yes?"

Alfred sighs as he opens the curtains to peek outside. It was storming outside bad.

"I can use the Seal."

He flinches as he remembers something.

"Crap...no it wasn't you...I have a small problem...I might bring some guest...yes, I know...Just prepare some rooms."

Alfred quickly hangs up as he notices the text from some of the nations. It looks like he was stuck with the micronations till the storm stop. Which could be in a day or so?

Quickly exiting his room, he notices all of the children, in his eyes, were passed out in the living room with Risk scattered over the room. Coughing, Alfred watches all of them jump to watch him.

"Did you guys bring extra items with you? You have to spend the night with me, because of the darn storm." Alfred watches as all of them shook their head. "Great...just great. Clean up this mess and I'll be right back."

He walks calmly into the last guestroom which was just a library of books. Searching the shelves he groans as he finally finds the book he wanted. Walking back into the living room, he opens the book and starts to draw a big circle around him. Once complete, he stares at the micronations.

"Do not ask questions and come here. I need you to hold onto me till you feel stable. Alright?"

"Why?" Romeo ask. Seeing Alfred's expression he shudders and shuts up.

"Everyone holding on?" Alfred waits till he saw everyone nod before muttering the spell. A Seal of the United States appears underneath their feet.

Everything around them seems to melt and disappear. All of the micronations shudder as the light begins to shine as they notice they were in a different room. There were shelves covered in cobwebs and rats were ran across their feet.

"Where are we?" Peter glance around as Alfred collapse to his butt as he breathes heavily.

"I would have to say, brother, that is the most people you have brought him before." An alto voice calls out as brighter lights were turn on to show a boy leaning against the doorway with a flickertail chirping in his ear. His red flannel shirt unbuttoned to show off a blue tank top over blue faded jeans. His hair was silver-blonde that cover his cold blue eyes. "Micronations, I welcome you to the Jones Estate. I am Charlie, the representative of North Dakota. I hope you survive your stay!"

* * *

Pauletta- Wy

Romeo- Seborage

Leoploid- Kugelwugel

Erland- Ladonia

I have no idea where this came from, but I hope you enjoy it. What will the micronations do now they met North Dakota, are there others like him?


	2. Chapter 2

"Charleston Garten Jones, you ate all my Oreos!" a girl pounce out of the shadows as she had her hands out to choke him.

"I did not eat your stupid Oreos!" Charlie squeals as he dodges the girl.

"Samantha Pierre Jones! Leave your sis...I mean brother alone!" Alfred rubs his temple as both children glare at him. Sighing heavily, he pushes the micronations closer to him towards the door. "They are going to be fighting for a while. So, why don't I give you guys a tour."

"Where are we?" Peter ahs as they step into a wide hallway with stone columns. Over couple feet, there was stain glass letting in sunlight.

"My real home that I share with 56 of my children, well some consider me their father." Alfred rubs his head as a crash sounds in one of the rooms near them. "don't mind that sound, most likely Marco using his toy aircraft."

"where's the closest restroom?" Pauletta calls out as she crosses her legs.

"Anastasia! Come here!" Alfred dollars quickly. Stepping back as a blue circle appears in front of them as a hand pops out. Then the torso of a human appears laughing.

"You called?" A girl asks politely as she pulls herself out. She wipes off her light purple winter dress with light brown fur covering the neckline as her silver hair flows down her back. Her gentle icy blue eyes glance at the micronations before turning to Alfred. She looked about 10 as she bounced on her toes. "What can I do for you pa?"

"Show Pauletta to the restroom, and come help me guide our guest through this mansion." Alfred orders as Anastasia nods before taking Paulette's hand and ran.

"I think I peed myself," someone softly states.

"That was Anastasia, 49th State, Alaska," Alfred smiles as he daydreams. "She had Russia's face, but she has my eyes."

"Back," Anastasia appears next to Alfred as Pauletta and her appear in the magic circle again.

"Who's here?"

"The Dakotas, Mexie, Lori," Anastasia taps her chin with her pointer finger. "I think most of New England is visiting Callie's home for some heat and sun."

"AJ stayed to see the fort," Charlie sighs as he comes limping towards them with a bleeding shoulder.

"Rapid?" Alfred raises his eyebrow with a big sigh.

"Yep," Charlie wave Pauletta away from touching his wound. Glancing down into her amber eyes with a sparkling smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay," Pauletta blush and looks away shyly. Her ears were becoming pink as Charlie laughs softly.

"Sonny, stop teasing our guest," Alfred warns as Charlie just shrug his shoulder. Wincing as he made the cut open wider on his shoulder. "Go to the infirmary and treat your wound."

"Alright, hope to see you guys later," Charlie nods at the guy before turning to Pauletta. Taking her hand, he places a soft kiss on her fingers before dissolving into snowflakes. Leaving her blushing and clutching her chest.

"I think Charlie has a crush," Anastasia states to herself out loud making Pauletta blush.

"Ana, take Pauletta to your room, she can sleep in there for now." Alfred rubs his neck. "Lans! Sault!"

"Yeah pa?" two heads pop out of the room on their left side. Stepping out, the micronations notice they were identical twins, except the one on the left was shorter with green eyes unlike his twin with ocean blue eyes. They had short, spiky blonde hair that had hazel lowlights. Both were wearing a plain white t-shirt with black jeans.

"Show these gentlemen to their rooms and bring them to the dining room. I'm going to go make supper." Alfred waves goodbye as he walks back to the room they were in.

"Alright, I am Lans!" The blue eyes wave as he grins. "This here is my brother Sault. We are the Michigan representatives."

"I thought Michigan was only one state." Romeo rubs his head.

"Technological speaking, Michigan is two land mass, so there are two representatives," Sault states coldly. His green eyes flashing over Peter with hatred.

"Brother, we need to be nice, or else." Lans tug on his shorter's brother's arm.

"Or else what?"

"Father's going to punish you," a voice states as a tall boy loosens his black bowtie.

"AJ!" Sault and Lans grin as they ran to him and hug him. "We missed you."

"I been gone for only two hours, you two." Aj grins as his bright green eyes smile down at his brothers. A tabby cat appears on his shoulder as it meows at all of them. "Boston says you have been playing tricks on our sister, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you mean." The twins frown as the Peter notices the empty Oreo container in Lans hands behind his back.

"So you ate my Oreos!" Sam stomps up towards them with a coyote striding next to her with deep blue eyes.

"When I say go, run," AJ pales as she came closer. "Go!"

"What!?" The micronations glance as the twins took off as the coyote grow giant as Sam's eyes become neon green.

"Run!" Aj screams as he points at the giant coyote as his tabby cat jumps off and changes into a sabertooth. It attacks the coyote as he grabs Peter and signal the others to ran fast away from the fight. "This is just a great way to welcome fellow nations to our home."


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is it, where is it, where, aha!" AJ tries to dig in his pocket with his hand as he tightly grips onto Peter. He carefully pulls out a dull sabre just as a pickaxe came in contact. There was a giant gush of wind causing most of the hallway to become a chaotic mess.

"Why do you have that in your pocket?" Sam hiss as her eyes glows brighter as she starts to overpower her brother.

"It's an extra when she tosses mine to me," AJ smirks as Sam's eyes widen before another sabre swipes at her. Jumping back, she hissed at the new person as Peter stares. Standing beside AJ was a girl with short, golden-wheat hair with sky blue eyes. She was wearing a navy crop top with black booty shorts. "Took you long enough DC."

"Paps wanted me to check on the main 13 in California before I went to deal with her," DC cocks her head to the side as she hums. Her smile turn cold as her eyes glare at the mess in the hallway. "Time to pay the piper dear sis."

"Shit," Sam backs away slowly before taking off in a sprint towards another room.

"You going after her, Capital?" AJ raise his eyebrow when DC shook her head. Quickly catching the handle of his sabre, he puts Peter down to notice most of the micronations were missing. "Mother..."

"Bloody git, you lost my friends!" Peter went to kick him in the ankle when he was gathered in a hug. "What do you think you doing, you bloody..."

Peter froze as AJ sniffles as he nozzles the boy tightly in his arm. DC looks horrified as AJ starts to wail.

"AJ, what is wrong with you?" Charlie walks over as he knocks AJ on the head hard, making him fall face first into the carpet. SMoke seems to form where his fist collides with AJ's skull. "The one second I disappear to fix myself up, you go make a crybaby of yourself! What happen to that strong kid that help dad declare his independence from Bushing Eyebrows, no offence kid."

Peter glance up to notice Charlie was staring at him when he made that comment. He had crossed his arms as he leans against the wall as DC looks at the mess they had made. Looking at AJ, he notices it was a miniature version of Arthur, but with no bushing eyebrows. There was a small scar across his nose that was barely noticeable.

"But he is so like me! I'm afraid he won't have a childhood like I did!" AJ whines, but stops as he looks down to the ground, his body stiffens.

"... I'm going to go bug Ana and Pauletta now," Charlie waves them off as he seems to disappear from view.

"He shouldn't waste so much energy on travelling through this house," DC hums. "He can walk like a normal person."

"You think we are normal?" AJ's personality quickly change as he wipes off his shirt and glares down at Peter. "Why is he near me?"  
"You were the one that..." Peter cut himself off as he notices that AJ's eremlard eyes seem to have glazed over with haterd. His hair seems to darken as he starts to laugh harshly.

"AJ," DC steps forward to touch AJ's on the shoulder before stopping an inch from him and pulling up. SHe quickly steps between Peter and AJ as she raise the sabre in defence. "No, Boston, you shouldn't be out. Leave him out of this!"

"I'm going to make all those who were on _his side_ bleed!" 'Boston' hisses as he pulls out a pocket knife from his breast pocket.

"Why did Charlie have to leave now of all the times," DC mutters. "Jamie, if you can hear me, I need your help. Boston has taken over!"

Peter gasp as Boston rushes at her with the knife drawn when a moose came bollowring towards them behind Boston. He watches as the moose aims its antlers towards Boston's back as he drives to the side. Boston seems to hiss like a cat as the moose glares down at him before mooing angerily at him. Peter notices a little girl skipping along with a shot in her hand as she jumps on Bosotn's back in a hug before stabbing the shot in the back of the neck. He falls to his knees before passing out.

"Thanks, Lila," DC pats the girl's head as she nods her welcome. Turning the moose, Lila kisses the muzzle before scurring along. "Jamie, did you use your magic up?"

The moose moes softly as it nuzzles DC's chest. Its golden eyes seem to tear up as its body seems to glow as a cat appears in its place.

"This is why father warns us about using too much magic." DC states as she rubs between the cat's ears. "Peter, this is Jamie. He is the Maine represtative, part of New England. He would switch back to his human form, but...he can't."

"So wait, can all of you guys use magic?" Peter ask as he bends down and picks up Jamie, who moews and headbumps his chin.

"Yes and no," DC pushes her bangs out of her eyes. "The ones who can are only a few since most have use up their magic for stupid reasons ,the roaring twenties *cough*. Dad will always has his own magic, but the rest of us has only so much. Jamie here, he had a lot magic, but by the looks of things he might have use it all up at once. Since animal transformation is one of the hardest spells from New England. At least, it'll take a while for his magic to reganate."

"What!"

Peter jumps as AJ grips his shoulders harshly. His hair was back to normal with calm eyes. Aj quickly takes the cat out of his arms as he glances into his eyes.

"Little brother, you must change back," AJ wails.

"I would if I hadn't use most of my magic from you attacking our own sister and guest," Jamie mutters as his tail swishes angrily. "Hello, Peter it's a pleasure to finnally meet you."

"Same," Peter pales as Jamie grins at him before scratching AJ's hand. He holds out his arms as Jamie jumps right into his arms instead of AJ's. "Can this day get any weirder?"

"Help me I'm getting attack by a giant tomato tree!"

"I take that back." Peter sighs as Jamie smiles at his siblings from Peter's arms.


End file.
